digibrofandomcom-20200214-history
Important Things To Know About Digi's Ethos
In order to appreciate Digi's perspective as an analyst and cultural commentator, there are certain things that are best understood about his approach from the get-go. Here is a list of some of the most important things to know when going into a Digibro video or podcast. There is no such thing as "objectively good." Digibro is very adamant about the fact that there is no such thing as "objective criticism/quality," and is very open about the fact that all of his content is biased and should be taken as such; and he has an active lack of respect for others failing to see things similarly. His twenty-minute rant on the subject covers his viewpoint pretty thoroughly and, as far as he's concerned, doesn't leave any room for debate. Supplemental to his point in that video is his idea that when people talk about objectivity, they are more often talking about consensus, which itself is an ever-changing animal. Be the freak you wanna see. Digi is constantly encouraging people to pursue whatever they're interested in, and to represent their own thoughts without concern for the thoughts of others. He sees the attempt to represent consensus as wrongheaded because the consensus is a collective of how everyone feels, and therefore people should be changing consensus by representing their own feelings. As such, he makes no apologies for his often controversial tastes, and will adamantly defend his positions on everything. Likewise, he doesn't try to make himself out to be anyone other than the absolute madman that he is, constantly appearing unkempt, drunk, and sloppy in his vlogs, and wearing pajama pants and a robe at pretty much all times, even in public, as well as sunglasses in the dark of his room. He basically gives no fucks. Digi has attempted to popularize the terms "boogie" and "pop" to represent a sliding scale of accessibility in media, with "boogie" describing more personal, polarizing works that are felt more deeply by those who love them, and "pop" describing mass-appealing stuff that people tend to have a more shallow appreciation for. He sees the "boogiepop" middle ground as an ideal place for media to at once be seen by others, and yet also speak to them more deeply than most pop media. He details this idea at greater length in his video Invitational Art. Things have not gotten worse, and everyone needs perspective. Digi goes way out of his way to consume and be aware of as much art media and as many opinions of art media as he can, in the name of having as much perspective as possible on the trajectory of art and how it's perceived by the audience. He dedicates a lot of time to debunking the idea that art in certain mediums is getting worse or growing stale, and he's always trying to expand his own tastes and collect other consumers' perspectives so that he can understand why people feel how they do about art. His video ANIME SHIT NOW?! does a lot to present this stance and the logic behind it for anime in particular. Aesthetic IS Narrative. Explored at length in this video, Digibro believes that every single element of a piece of art conveys narrative, even in a purely aesthetic way. Art always says something about both the artist and about the consumer in how they interpret it. As such, Digi doesn't put more emphasis on any one aspect of a piece of art than others. Instead, he discusses whichever elements interest him the most, or which he has the most to say about. He also doesn't hold different pieces of media to the same standards by default, as detailed in his video Art Is All About Pressing Your Buttons. Keeping up with what's "current" is pointless. Because Digi's interest in media has so much to do with slotting it into a greater surrounding context, and because he is always more favorable towards consuming a series all at once as opposed to on a week-by-week basis, he has all but abandoned the idea of keeping up with currently-airing shows, or staying up to date on what's new. His video about why he doesn't watch anime while it's airing goes into more depth about this stance.